Become One with China Aru!
by Shadow-Ice1011
Summary: Ivanette gets stressed with Ivan's paperwork, China comes along and helps her, but has a evil plan for her instead. A plan that includes the words, "Master"   Bondage, RAPE, strong words, Human names used  China *Seme* x Ivanette *Uke* Fem!Russia


**AN: This.. Is my first fanfic. 0.0 Thank you guys for checking it out. I got this idea at the mall. If you see any misspellings or grammer mistakes please tell me about it. (I am bad at that stuff.) Anyways this is China (Yao) x Ivanette (Fem!Russia) fanfic. I just wanted to make a hardcore fanfic. XD So please enjoy. If you guys want to give me ideas for the future chapters feel free to Review. I will wait for 1 Reviews before I post the next one. Please Enjoy! ^^**

Same. It was just a normal day at Ivanette's house. More paperwork piled onto her desk by the frightened Baltic looking at her like she was the Grime Reaper or something. Ivanette took one glace at the paperwork and heaved a heavy sigh. She took a bottle of Vodka nearby and chugged the whole thing for energy. The frightened Baltic decided to say something to her. Hoping he would not get hurt.

"I'm so sorry Ms. Russia! Although Estonia, Latvia, and I will be going back to Mr. Russia's house in Moscow for a few months! Mr. Russia told us to tell you right away, and our flight leaves tomorrow! He just told us an hour ago!"

He breathed finally after his fast explanation of sudden leaving. He was very scared to see what the stressed out Russian would do. She eyed him just for a second to process all of his words in her mind. She looked in shock then afterward. Ivan was taking the Baltic trio back to his house in the capital! No! He told her she could have them at her house near the Chinese boarder for a few months to help her with the Russian Government paperwork! It wasn't even one month! She took her empty Vodka bottle and smashed it near the edge of the paper covered desk. She held it towards the now crying, frightened, Baltic Nation.

"Why is he taking you now! I need you three here to help me with the paperwork! There's so much I need to get done! I can't do all of Ivan's paperwork while you guys are gone!"

Her eyes were now bloodshot. She was so angry at the fact that she was forced into doing all of Ivan's work, while now he was taking her only helpers away from her. He blew his promise of a few months and this only lasted a few weeks. She wanted to kill something right then, right now. So she took the smashed Vodka bottle and threw it against the wall. It shattered into a few pieces. This almost hit the Baltic if he didn't step out of the way. She also took out her metal shovel and banged the desk making all the paperwork fall off the table. She was mad. No, more then that. Pissed off at Ivan. Enough to kill him and whatever came in her way.

"Why does Ivan even want you guys there! I need you guys here! Da!"

She screamed at the Baltic. He shook in fear and cried as she commanded him to answer.

"I don't know! But if we don't go he said he will bring Male

Belarus over to help you, and still take us!"

He screamed in fear then huddled in the corner of the office. Ivanette's mind finally came back to normal and cut off her anger.

"Male Belarus?"

She wispily in a faint voice, but loud enough for Lithuania to hear her. He just nodded his head and whimpered in fear. She felt scared as well. Male Belarus had a name Ivanette could never remember, and every time she asked he never told her or anyone else. So everyone just called him "Male Belarus" as he was the male version of Natalia. He always wanted to marry Ivanette and touch her in such the wrong places she didn't want to think about it. She always tried to hide from him crying just like one of the Baltics in fear from me or Ivan. Sadly he always found her. Carrying small pocket knifes in his hands madly whispering,

"Marry me Ivanette. Marry me Ivanette. Marry me Ivanette…."

Trying to touch her or make her touch his own private area. Or even kiss her! Ivanette always cried and ran away trying to hide in another place. She hated him so much, and feared him. She could not afford Ivan letting him near me. Ivanette looked at Lithuania saying he could go along with the other Baltics to Ivan's home. He nodded and ran out just when he stopped he turned around at Ivanette now unhappy for losing her help while looking at the mess of paperwork on the floor. Her eyes felt heavy and small tears started coming out like she was about to break down, and she just looked down at the ink filled papers.

"Ms. Russia! Mr. Russian also told me to tell you if you agreed he will send another helper that volunteered to help you!"

He smiled a faint trembling smile hopping it would cheer the Russian up a bit. Ivanette looked up in surprise drying her tears on her sleeve. A volunteer? She grew puzzled. She was so scary that she wondered who would ever volunteer to help her. Probably just a stupid nation that never knew the girl.

"As long as I have someone to help me with all of this work. Da?"

She smiled a full real smile at the now surprised Baltic. She barely smiled a real smile to anybody, let alone herself. He got to witness her real smile. It was much full of life unlike her fake smiles. He smiled back and laughed a small laugh. She laughed too. Her childish laugh always made a person's heart feel warm even though she was not the warm fuzzy person you expect to see. She usually had a heart of cold like Ice.

"Before you go I would like you to tell Estonia and Latvia to prepare dinner for us tonight. Also tell them to take out the most expensive Vodka we have. It's you guys last night here for a while and I want to celebrate it. This is rare for me to be nice Lithuania. Please don't screw this up. Da? I want you to pick up theses papers and order them while the other two make dinner. I'm going outside to get a break from paperwork. Da?"

Lithuania stood up smiled a little smile, and went to tell the other Baltics the new orders right away. Ivanette waited until the Baltic Nation left the room to go out herself. She walked down the oak stairs and out the front door. She breathed in the fresh Russian air. Feeling the slightly chilly breeze move her silvery long hair around her face. She decided to walk to her small garden of sunflowers she took care of. Acting like they were her only friends she talked to them about the problem about the Baltics leaving and having too much of Ivan's paperwork to handle alone. Then said someone volunteered to help her. She smiled at this hoping the sunflowers were too. They said nothing but wave in the oncoming breeze as she said goodbye to her only friends and walked away. She got a watering can and filled it up with ice cold water from the tap. Then walked back to her friends watering them while singing a song and wondering who her new helper would be.

"Да друзья мои мало подсолнечное,

Вы все растут так быстро,

Хотя я пою эту песню,

и когда вы оставляете и исчезнуть,

Пожалуйста по-прежнему Будьте мои друзья. Da?"

She felt a light tap on her shoulder as she looked around in shock for who it could be. She knew none of the Baltics would never touch her and wanted to know who had the courage to. As she looked around she spotted a women. No, a man. Long brown hair pulled into a ponytail and hung on his left shoulder. Hazel brown eyes that sparked a gold flash in the sunlight. He wore a forest green military uniform with a red band on his right arm that had a Chinese character on it. He also was handling a panda in a basket on his back. Along with a dark green duffle bag full of personal items. He was much shorter then me. I was 188 cm tall not normal for a women, but can't help Russian genetics. He was on his tiptoes just probably to touch my shoulder then fell back on his souls. I looked at him at awe. He was very cute, but not a man Ivanette was interested in dating. She smiled a fake smile as China introduced himself.

"您好！I am China! Aru! Your neighbor to the South! I believe you are Ivanette right? The Female version of Ivan that many do not even know you? Always lonely in this home by yourself. Aru."

He smiled as he softly said this, but cruelly in her face. She was still at shock at him touching her, but as he said this line so cruelly it got her pissed off. She was just about to bring the metal watering can to his head to kill him then realized this was China. You can not kill a country like him so easily. He's over 4,000 years old, and has been through a lot worst then getting hit in the head by a watering can. She brought down her anger and smiled another fake smile as a purple aura surrounded her making her look 10 times scarier.

"Da! Yes China! I have heard about you from Ivan a few times. Never becoming one with him? So sad. What brings you here to my home?"

He just smiled as she barely could tell what he was thinking. Or even why he acted so happy yet he insulted her. She managed her anger again.

"Aru! I volunteered to help you on your paperwork while the Baltics are gone for a few months with Ivan. I told him I wanted to help! So I guess I will be living with you for a while. Aru."

Ivanette suddenly went from angry at the smaller nation to a happy relief. She didn't care how strangely China acted she just wanted some help with all theses papers. Although she was still mad at him for saying she was all alone. She was not. Even though the Baltics were going back to Ivan's house did not mean she was alone. She had her sunflower friends with her keeping her company.

"I am not alone when the Baltics are gone China. I have a few friends in this garden I talk to. And you will be my new friend too Da?"

She smiled another fake smile. She did not like making new friends though. Except the new sunflowers that sprout every year in replace of the old ones. Although she needed to make connections with this strange nation until the Baltics came back. She hoped he agree with her.

"Of course I'll be you friend Ivanette. Call me Wang Yao. Or Yao for short."

He smiled a happy go lucky smile on her. She smiled back.

"Okay Yao. Let us go inside to warm up by the fireplace, eat some warm food, and drink some Vodka. I will show you your room that the Baltics use to sleep in. They will be flying back tomorrow. The room that is next to yours is off limits. It's my room. I forbid you to enter that room at all risks. The office is next on the other side of my room. We will wake at 6am. Shower, eat, then work till noon. Eat, work till 4pm, go for an hour walk, eat, then have the evening off for our personal life's. Got it?"

Ivanette spoke this like it was a dull boring life. Truth was that it was. It was her life from day one when she was born. To do Ivan's work, while Ivan had to deal with the Russian people. He gets his entertainment of fun with the Baltics as his puppets of working, and sometimes sex. She sighed knowing that it was true that they were forced to have sex with Ivan. She never wanted to hurt people like Ivan always did. She never even touched the Baltics in any interpolate way unlike Ivan. Maybe that's why they were always scared of approaching her. Or it could be her anger problems. She sighed once again. Just then she felt a hand snake around her hip.

"Don't be so down Ivanette! I'm sure we can finish this paperwork alright! Aru!"

Ivanette blushed as he held her hips. Probable that's the highest he can reach without being a pervert. He was trying to comfort her in a nice way. She liked it. She smiled a real smile again, but just for a second. They walked back in to the house as a smell of a Vodka dipping sauce being made. Hearing the laughing of the Baltics. She felt like she was home. Finally happy with a family of real people not just sunflowers. Then knowing it would change once again. Just because of that damn Ivan. Also her being born in his shadow. Just as a worker ant. That's all she is. While the sunflowers were her only friends. She smiled another fake smile.

"I'm back! And guess who I found is going to help me!"

'She has no clue huh? No clue why I volunteered. No clue why I cheered her up. No clue I wanted to stay in her house alone with her. She must really trust me then. Aru'.

China was think all of this while his eyes scanned Ivanette's body without her knowing. And when he held her hips. He smiled a Pedro bear smile.

'Lets just hope I get what I want. A bondage Ivanette crying my name. Sucking my member and being my own slave doggy. A cute one as well. Crying in pleasure as she begs for my white liquid. Torturing her in such horny ways as I fuck her every night. Making her do the most unthinkable with me. That's why I chose to help her. Soon she will be mine. Bowing to me as I am her master. Although this is just a dream, I need to fulfill it over theses few months. I got the perfect idea, although it will take some time to make sure it succeeded. I got time. Lots of it.'

I smeared a smile behind my Ivanette so she would not see through me to find my such lovely plans for her in the near future.

'Oh how evil I am on the inside. Well lets start this plan shall we readers? Aru?'

**Translations: (Ivanette's Song) Yes my friends little Sunflowers, You're growing up so fast, While I sing this song, And when you leave and Vanish, Please continue to be my friends.**

**(China) Hello!**


End file.
